Natsu retourne en enfance et lucy devient maman?
by Lenoradu64
Summary: Lucy, Natsu et Happy qui étaient en mission reviennent avec un surprise de petite taille mais des plus surprenante.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages et Fairy Tail appartiennent a Hiro Mashima. L'histoire ce déroule après les événement de Edolas et Lisanna et de retour dans sa vrai guilde et vrai famille.

* * *

Dans la guilde n°1 de Fiore, Fairy-Tail, le silence et le calme étaient actuellement maîtres. La cause ? Un des mages avait malencontreusement, pendant l'une des bagarres journalières, renversé le fraisier de Son Altesse Erza, qui avait donc assommé tous les mages présents excepté ceux de rang S, Roméo le plus jeune des mages, Lisanna la cadette des Strauss, la dragonne slayer céleste Wendy et le maître de la guilde qui c'étaient tous regroupé au niveau du bar.

-Master je me demande si nous ne devrions pas aller chez Lucy pour voir si elle est bien rentré car elle aurait dû venir hier à la guilde déjà car d'après son commanditaire elle et Natsu aurait dû être là depuis avant-hier. Fit Erza tout en continuant de manger son nouveau précieux fraisier que lui avait servi Mirajanne.

-Erza à raison master il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Lucy. Fit Lisanna.

-Hum peut-être. Attendons de voir et si elle ne vient pas avant 15h30 vous irez voir à son domicile puis on avisera. Répondit un petit petit petit vieux assis en tailleur sur le bar une chope de bière à la main.

-Oui maître répondirent les survivants de la crise d'Erza.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que les mages assommés commencés à se réveiller, la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille blonde aux yeux chocolat et aux formes généreuses avec quelques pansements et bandages au niveau de ses bras, de ses jambes sur son ventre et sur son visage.

On pouvait voir qu'elle était énervée et on put apercevoir la raison de son énervement, dans les bras d'Happy, un Natsu format enfant qui gigotait dans tous les sens en criant qu'il avait faim. Que le petit chat bleu essayait tant bien que mal de retenir.

-LA FEEERMEEE ! Hurla une

Lucy, qui n'arrivait plus à rester calme, enveloppée d'une aura erzanesque des plus terrifiantes.

-A. . Glapirent le gamin aux cheveux saumon, et Happy, qui n'était pas visé, tout en tremblant de peur.

Les mages présents restèrent bouche bée et les yeux exorbités face à cette scène.

Mirajane, elle, était tombée dans les pommes en hurlant que Natsu et Lucy lui avaient fait des petits Natsu et des petites Lucy qui allaient l'appeler tata mira. Le maître était lui tombé dans les vapes après avoir entendu les paroles de Mirajane sous le choque de cette possibilité.

Au bout de plusieurs longues longues longues minutes le calme était revenus et pendant que Natsu enfant dévorait assiettes sur assiettes, Lucy, elle, était à l'infirmerie et raconté sa mission avec Natsu et Happy au maître pendant que Wendy soigne ses blessures.

-On devait battre un monstre qui terrorisait la ville de Shirotsume mais il nous a prit par surprise donc on a rapidement était blessez et pendant le combat on apprit que c'était un monstre créé par un mage noir qui est d'ailleurs venu pour nous tuer quand il a remarqué qu'on allait battre son monstre. Quand il est intervenu Natsu venait de mettre le monstre à terre et peu après avec Natsu, Loki et Taurus le mage noir fut battu et pendant que j'attachais le mage noir avec une corde le monstre se réveilla et attaqua Natsu mais Taurus qui n'était pas rentré e tua mais il avait eu le temps de jeter un sort et Natsu le pris de plein fouée. Quand je l'ai retrouvé il avait cette apparence mais il était évanoui. J'ai donc ramené le mage dans la ville où avec Happy on l'a donné au conseil magique, puis on a empoché la récompense et je suis rentré avec Natsu et Happy chez moi tard dans la nuit car le train avait eu un problème technique dont on est arrivé à Magniola que vers les 1h 2h du matin. Et hier je n'ai pas pu venir à la guilde car j'ai dû soigner nos blessures et courir dans toute la ville avec Happy derrière Natsu qui ne voulait pas restais sagement assis à l'intérieur et après je l'ai assommais pour pouvoir dormis et récupérer de la mission et ma nuit presque blanche.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es donc pas venue hier. Mais comment allons nous faire avec Natsu ?

-Je propose d'aller voir si on ne trouve pas des informations sur ce type de sort dans la bibliothèque de la guilde et de la ville.

-Bonne idée Lucy tu n'auras qu'à demander à Lévy de t'aider.

-Oui master.

-Heu … Lucy j'ai fini de te soigner et si tu veux je peux t'aider dans tes recherches. Enfin si tu veux tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter et …

-Merci beaucoup Wendy et j'accepte volontiers ton aide. Lui répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

-Bon maintenant on redescend et on va voir dans quel état et ma pauvre guilde maintenant que Natsu et redevenus un enfant.

Dans la guilde pendant que Lucy était à l'infirmerie Natsu après avoir mangé avait réussi à déclencher une bagarre générale et quand il renversa le fraisier d'Erza, qui allait l'envoyé au pays des rêves pour un moment il lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le frapper car il n'avait que 6 ans. Elle resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire quand tout à coup elle le vit chercher quelque chose avec son flaire tout en ayant un grand sourire et elle le vit partir en courant vers les escaliers et sautait dans les bras de Lucy, qui venait de finir de les descendre, en hurlant avec sa voix enfantine et légèrement aiguë:

-Luuluuuuu !

Lucy se retrouva alors assise par terre avec un Natsu dans les bras, qui ce blottissais contre sa poitrine tout en commençant à s'endormir. (voir photo d'en haut)

-HEIN ? Hurla la guilde en voyant la scène.

Lucy qui était énervée allait frapper Natsu pour le faire partir mais se fit retenir pas Lisanna qui lui chuchota à l'oreille de plutôt profiter du faite qu'il dorme pour le ramener chez elle car ils étaient encore tous les deux affaiblis de par leurs blessures mais aussi par leur manque de sommeil. Lucy baissa sa main et regarda le visage de Natsu entrain de s'endormir contre sa poitrine se qui la calma instantanément et elle ne pus s'empêché de dire à voix haute qu'il était mignon quand il dormait. Alors que Happy était sur le point de crier un de ses « C'est beau l'amourrrr » en roulant les lettres Erza et Lisanna se jetèrent sur lui et le bâillonnèrent, tout en lui ordonnant de se taire. Lucy se relevât est dit au revoir à la guilde en disant qu'elle essayera d'aller à la bibliothèque de la ville dans l'après-midi pour trouver une solution à l'état de Natsu.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle déposa Natsu dans son lit puis elle partis dans sa salle de bain ce mettre en pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher dans son lit et rapidement s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla vers les 17h avec un Natsu blottis dans ses bras et toujours profondément endormi mais elle remarqua une boule de poile bleu volante qui dormait au pied du lit. Elle se défit (à contre cœur) de l'étreinte de Natsu et réveilla le petit chat bleu qui dormait.

-Aye Luchy ? Fit ce dernier encore dans les bras de Morphée.

-Je dois allée à la bibliothèque et j'aimerais que tu surveilles Natsu pendant mon absence.

-D'accord.

Lucy se prépara rapidement et partit à la bibliothèque de la ville.

Elle trouva plusieurs livres et les empruntas pour pouvoir rentrer plus rapidement chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la partie 2. Elle n'est pas géniale je trouve car un des passages n'est pas présent car je ne sais comment le rédiger.

Tout les personnages et l'univer appartiennent a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy se prépara rapidement et partit à la bibliothèque de la ville.

Elle trouva plusieurs livres et les emprunta pour pouvoir rentrer plus rapidement chez elle.

Une fois rentrée c'est un petit chat bleu paniqué qui l'accueillit et qui lui expliqua que peu après qu'elle soit partie Natsu avait fait un cauchemar et quand il s'était réveillé et qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée, il s'était mis à délirer et à pleurer sur son lit.

Inquiète Lucy monta rapidement dans sa chambre où elle se figeât à la vue d'un Natsu en larmes sur son lit avec un de ses coussins dans les bras comme pour essayer de se consoler. Elle ne réagit que quand elle l'entendit demander pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné alors qu'il tenait tellement à elle.

-Natsu je suis là. Fit-elle d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ces bras où il se blottit tout en commençant à se calmer pendant qu'elle le berçait et lui embrasser délicatement le front.

Il finit par se rendormir et elle le garda encore quelques minutes dans ses bras avant de le reposer dans son lit et de partir faire le diner avec Happy car il était déjà près de 20h. Une fois le repas prêt Lucy monta réveiller Natsu.

-Natsu….Natsu...

-Mmmmmm…dodo.

Lucy émit un doux rire devant Natsu qui essayait de se cacher sous la couette.

Elle se redressa, retira la couette de force et le prit dans ses bras le temps qu'il se réveille complètement, ce qui fut fait dès qu'il vit la nourriture une fois arrivé dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Lucy débarrassa et fit la vaisselle pendant que Natsu et Happy allèrent jouer dans le salon. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle partit dans le salon dire aux deux enfants qu'ils devaient aller se coucher.

-Je vais dormir chez Wendy et Charruru, elles m'ont invité tant que Natsu restait comme ça.

-D'accord Happy. On se voit demain à la guilde. Fit la mage en souriant.

-Aye. À demain.

-Aller au lit Natsu. Fit Lucy en se retournant vers ce dernier.

-NON ! Je suis pas fatigué.

-Natsu. Répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur tout d'un coup.

-Je n'irais pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non ! Et il se mit à courir dans toute la maison pour lui échapper.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Non !

-Si ! Hein heu non non je voulais pas dire ça mhh…

Perdu dans sa tentative d'explication il ralentit et elle en profita pour lui sauter dessus et le faire taire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de combat acharné elle gagna et il partit se laver avant de se coucher pendant qu'elle nettoyait le bazar qu'ils avaient mis dans la maison. Une fois fini, elle partit dans sa chambre avec les livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque pensant que Natsu s'était endormi et qu'elle pourrait lire tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle souffla d'ennuis en le voyant debout sur son lit devant la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles.

-Au moins tu n'es pas entrain de sauter partout.

Il se retourna et il fit un grand sourire.

Elle s'installa sur son lit et alors qu'elle ouvrait un des livres pour chercher des informations sur le sort de Natsu, il se mit sur elle et se blottit contre sa poitrine pour ensuite fermer les yeux et s'endormir sagement avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Lucy, d'abord surprise, voulut ensuite le repousser gentiment pour l'allonger sur le lit mais quand il émit un gémissement de contrariété en fronçant les sourcils et la prit dans ses petits bras tout en se lovant plus confortablement contre elle, elle finit par céder devant son doux visage et commença à lire tout en passant délicatement sa main droite dans ses soyeux cheveux roses.

1h de recherches plus tard :

**_Le sortilège de temps: _**

**_Retour d'une enveloppe charnelle dans le temps._**

Ce sortilège est en lui-même extrêmement faible il ne dure tout au plus que 24h quelque soit la puissance du mage qui le lance. Sa durée peut être, elle, rallongée par une potion rapide :

Recette**...**

Cette potion doit être prise au moins 5h avant la fin du sortilège et elle ne fonctionne que sur une personne étant actuellement sous le sort.

Ce sortilège fait rajeunir le corps et tout ce que tient la cible mais elle garde toute sa mémoire, et ses capacités sont adaptées à son enveloppe charnelle. Mais plus le mage subissant ce sort sera puissant plus il sera fatigué car son corps ne peut rester éveillé longtemps sans danger à cause de la quantité de magie qu'il possède. Ce sort ne peut fonctionner sur un chasseur de dragons ou un dragon à cause de leur puissance et de leurs écailles sans le consentement de celui-ci. Cette potion intensifie les émotions et les ressentiments de la personne touchée.….

Le lendemain Lucy se réveilla avec Natsu toujours dans ses bras, elle le réveilla doucement et après s'être préparé ils partirent à la guilde, Natsu toujours dans les bras de Lucy, qu'il ne voulait plus quitter.

Une fois dans la guilde il finit par la lâcher et la laissa aller voir les filles et le maître au bar mais se mit à bouder jusqu'à ce que Grey vienne lui parler.

**Côté Lucy :**

Une fois que je réussis à me détacher de l'étreinte de Natsu, j'hésitais quelques secondes, en le voyant bouder, avant d'aller au bar pour parler de ma découverte de la veille dans le grimoire des magies temporelles.

-Ohayo mina ! Fit joyeusement Lucy.

-Ohayo Lucy ! Lui répondit Lisanna, Lévy, Wendy, Mirajane, Makarof.

-Lucchhyyy ! Fit Happy tout joyeux tout en lui fonçant dans la poitrine.

Elle le réceptionna tendrement et le mis sur ses jambes pour le caresser une fois assise sur son tabouret.

-Mira je peux avoir un chocolat chaud s'il-te-plait il fait froid dehors.

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite Lucy. Lui répondit la barwoman.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose Lucy dans les livres de la bibliothèque de la ville ? Lui demanda le maître tout en prenant une énième gorgée de bière.

-Je voulais justement vous en parler maître. J'ai trouvé un sort qui pourrait y correspondre mais certains détails m'intriguent.

-Quels genres de détails ?

-Regarder par vous-même cela sera plus pratique. Fit Lucy tout en lui tendant un grimoire et en lui montrant une page.

-Tiens Lucy, ton chocolat.

-Merci Mirajane.

Pendant que Lucy sirotait tranquillement son chocolat chaud le maître, lui, lisait le livre, puis il se leva et partit fouiller le bar du côté de Mirajane. Lorsqu'il revint sur le comptoir avec plusieurs fioles dans les mains il appela Mirajane tout en faisant signe à Lucy de se rapprocher.

-Mirajane pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi ces fioles se trouvaient sous le bar et que la potion que l'on fait avec est à moitié vide ? Demanda calmement le maître.

-Je heuu c'est Lisanna … qui me la demandée et … heu…

-C'est de ma faute maître avant-hier j'ai croisé Natsu dans le parc et il m'a expliquée la mission, le sort et il m'a demandée si je pouvais lui faire la potion et j'ai dit oui. Mais après il faut lui demander car il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers une Lucy qui venait de se redresser, les poings serrés, les muscles crispés et une veine gonflée sur son front tellement elle était énervée.

Les trois mages comprirent qu'elle allait étriper Natsu alors ils lui sautèrent dessus et l'amenèrent derrière la guilde.

-Lâcher moi je vais le tuer ! Cria Lucy hors d'elle.

- Calme-toi d'abord Lucy. Lui répondit Lisanna.

-Que je me calme ? Alors que cet idiot se moque de moi depuis le début ?

-Oui il faut d'abord savoir pourquoi il a laissé ce sort l'atteindre et pourquoi il veut le laissait activer. Lui répondit calmement le maître.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, de délire de Mirajanne et de réflexion elle accepta de ne rien faire maintenant et d'essayer de connaître les raisons de son comportement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la guilde ils découvrirent l'intérieur en « ruines » et au milieu on pouvait apercevoir les mages se battre. Même Erza y était.

Le maître leur hurla dessus et ils arrêtèrent de se battre pour tout nettoyer.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et comme convenu Mirajanne avait fait une boisson avec le même gout que la potion pour Natsu pour arrêté le sort qu'il avait bien pris.

Le soir Lucy rentra chez elle avec Natsu qui courait dans tous les sens et Happy qui lui demandé de s'arrêter tut en essayant vainement de l'arrêter.

Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle partie préparer le repas car il commençait a ce faire tard et Happy resta avec Natsu dans le salon.

Quand le repas fut prêt, Happy parti chez Wendy laissant ainsi seul Lucy et Natsu.

Le repas ce passa dans le silence totale car Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller Natsu des que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Une fois le repas fini Natsu parti sagement dans la chambre de sa nakama et regarda les étoiles tout en réfléchissant à comment il avait fait pour que sa Luce le regarde aussi méchamment. Il avait beau réfléchir il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Lorsque Lucy rentra dans sa chambre elle prit ses affaires sans le regarder et partis se doucher. Lorsque elle eu fini elle dit à Natsu d'allait se doucher et de se coucher juste après. Il acquiesça sagement avec un signe de tête et le regard triste et parti se laver. Dès qu'il sorti il se coucha dans le lit en regardant tristement Lucy qui était entrain d'écrire une lettre destiné à sa mère comme tous les soirs. Des quelle eu fini elle se coucha à coté de Natsu sans lui adresser un seul regard et elle commençait tous juste à s'endormir quand elle entendit un sanglot. Elle se retourna et vue Natsu en boule qui pleurais la tête à moitié cachais dans ses genoux. Elle hésita quelque seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme. Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Lucy se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit et elle trouva la cause de se brusque réveil sous elle. Natsu qui avait repris son apparence normale, l'avais réveillé en remuant pour la prendre dans ses bras et en se mettant marmonner.

* * *

L'auteur sais ce qu'il veut mètre mais ne sais pas comment le rédiger.

* * *

Le lendemain à la guilde tous le monde fut stupéfait de voir la porte sortir de ses gongues suivit d'un «Yo les nazes » lançais par un Natsu souriant, dans sa véritable apparence avec à ses côté une Lucy souriant timidement.

Après la bagarre générale lancée par Grey et Natsu, et arrêté par Erza, à propos du sort, Natsu rejoignit Lucy qui était entrain de parler, Happy en boule sur ses jambes, à ses amies au bar. Il commanda une boisson de feu et souleva Lucy pour s'asseoir à sa place avant de la déposer sur ses genoux et enrouler ses bras autour de son ventre tout en nichant sa tête dans son coup. Au bout de quelques minutes il ressorti sa tête de son coup et avant de prendre sa boisson que Mirajanne lui avait donné pendant qu'il s'asseyait il frotta tendrement son nez contre le coup de sa mage qui tourna la tête et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement ce qui, bien sur, fit que tous les mages qui c'étaient figés en les voyant s'asseoir et Natsu pendre Lucy dans ses bras, s'évanouir sous le choc de les voir s'embrasser.


	3. Message de l'auteur

Alors cette page et pour répondre aux commentaires car la troisième parties vas mettre du temps à arriver car je ne sais pas du tout comment je peut la rédiger.

* * *

_**Miss-plume-blanche**_: _Ta fiction était intéressante et j'aimerais bcp avoir un Natsu tout petit et mignon pour moi ;D__  
__Par contre, il y avait des fautes..._

-Merci pour ton com. Moi aussi je voudrai un petit Natsu pour moi mais malheureusement c'est impossible. (C'est pas juste)

Je m'excuse pour les fautes je ne suis pas vraiment doué en orthographe et ma correctrice n'a pas put vraiment me relire.

* * *

_****_.fukutaicho_: Bah c'est un peu stupide ça que tu n ai pas tout rédigé -' on comprend pas ce qu'il se passe du coup. Tu aurai du attendre de trouver comment l écrire avant de publier '  
même si tu débute c'est un peu beaucoup abusé et pas top pour les lecteurs ou les auteurs "_

-Je sais que j'aurai du tout rédiger et j'aurais préférer le publier en entier mais une amie m'a demandé/obliger à le publier donc je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé .

* * *

_**Ace et Luffy**__**:**_

_J'ai bien aimé ton chapitre, mais j'aurais voulu que le sort dure plus longtemps et avoir un peu plus de détails ! Maaiiis bon dans l'ensemble j'ai bien aimé_

-Merci pour ton commentaire. A la base cela devait être un simple OS donc le sort ne devait pas durer longtemps mais j'ai fini par le faire en plusieurs parties.

Qu'entends-tu par détails ?

* * *

_**la vague folle:**__Hahaha trop mignoooon! J'adore! Vite la suiiiite!  
Même si le passage qui manque est vraiment super genant._

-Merci pour ton commentaire. Je sais que le passage manquant est super gênant mais je ne s'avais pas comment l'écrire et surtout comme je veut y mettre un lemon je ne peut pas l'écrire sous les yeux de tous le monde qui passe dans le CDI de mon lycée car c'est le seule endroit ou je peut taper mais histoires.

* * *

Le reste de l'histoire risque de mettre un moment avant d'être publié car je ne peut pas vraiment me concentrer dessus en ce moment à cause de mon bac et que un passage ne peut être écrit devant les yeux de tous le monde dût au futur lemon.


End file.
